


Tipsy Christmas

by ladielazarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladielazarus/pseuds/ladielazarus
Summary: Seamus has a great new way to wrap presents. (092 Christmas)





	

Dean entered the flat to the sound of Christmas music being played over the wireless and Seamus singing along with an interruption every few seconds during which he would either giggle or curse. 

He followed the sound into the living room to find Seamus sitting in the middle of the floor with a pile of boxes, a mound of wrapping paper, tape and ribbons, and a nearly half-empty bottle of whisky. 

“And what have I discovered here?” Dean asked, leaning against the doorframe with a grin. 

“Don’t look!” Seamus yelped, diving onto the boxes as though heroically shielding Dean from some sort of grenade explosion. “I’m wrapping Christmas gifts, and you’ll see yours.”

The dramatic pout that accompanied that gesture was hilarious and Dean couldn’t stop himself from chuckling in response. 

“Shay, the gifts are all in boxes. I wouldn’t see what was in there unless I was some sort of x-ray vision guy.” He poked the whisky bottle with his foot half-heartedly. “Why is whisky part of the equation.”

“It’s part of the game,” Seamus explained, apparently accepting that Dean couldn’t see his gifts and resuming his wrapping. 

“The game?” Dean asked, dropping to sit down on the floor with his back against the sofa so that he could watch for a bit. “What game would this be?”

“Oh, it’s brilliant. Hannah Abbott told me about it.” Seamus put down his box and grinned. “So, you start wrapping gifts and, every time you lose the scissors or the tape you take a drink.”

Dean sniggered. 

“I think that that sounds like a brilliant way for you to get alcohol poisoning,” he slid forward, grabbing Seamus’s arm and tugging lightly. “Now, come here. I haven’t gotten a hello kiss yet, and I want to ask probing questions about my Christmas present.”

“I’m not going to tell you what I got,” Seamus insisted, still pouting a little bit. He did come over and give Dean a very enthusiastic kiss, though, before settling down against his side. “You’re going to like it, though.”

Dean wrapped an arm around Seamus’s waist, sliding his hand up to trail over the skin just above the waistband of his jeans. “I’m sure that I will. So, tell me, how many times have you lost the scissors and tape? Enough to give me a decent shot of getting some Christmas cheer?”

Seamus giggled, twitching under the mild assault. “I’d say they’re slightly better than usual, which means that they’re pretty damn good.”

Turned out that, by the time they finally got around to making dinner, they were both very much in the Christmas spirit.


End file.
